Reclaiming Pharae
by Kanashimi Ame
Summary: {Chapter 13} All is forgiven & forgotten about the incident but now Trevor and Maria are back in the picture. Link has Joined the duo on their journey to Pharae. Is there a love triangle between the three? (Yaoi) R
1. Chapter 1

~*~*Disclaimer: I no own Fire Emblem or Zelda or those other REALLY cool games that I wish I DID own o'well ^_^v enjoy~*~* ----- he he weird little thingy's ---- ~*~  
  
Ame: I wrote this in my spare time in.....SCHOOL!!!! I HATE 8TH grade!!!  
  
Nato: ^_^;; I don't go to school...(and if I did I would be in 9th!)  
  
Ame: BAH!!  
  
Nato: And still I'm smarter than you ^_^  
  
Ame: -_-;; I wrote this fic because there was a lot of Altea and Marth this, Marth that, and where did they leave ROY!!??? . Roy is just as good......wait no 'EVEN BETTER' than Marth!!  
  
//hides from homicidal Marth lover fan girls//  
  
Ame: Don't flame me...it's MY opinion so there!!  
  
Nato: ^_^;;  
  
Ame: Also, writing non-humor SSBM is kinda new to me, so I don't expect this to be overly wonderfully great...I wrote this in *SPARE* time jeez -_- ENJOY!!!!  
  
Roy: Hey Ame there isn't going to be psycho homicidal fans in here are there?  
  
Ame: No Roy...not this time^_^  
  
Roy: YAY!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
The 15 year-old stumbled wearily as he managed to get into the Altea territory. "I just made it..." he thought. He looked and saw the huge castle that awaited him. His muscles ache and he was growing somnolent from his long treacherous journey. Slowly he staggered toward what looked like a sanctuary to him. "I hope Marth is willing to help me...wait, of course he'll help me! I've helped him before so don't I see why he shouldn't be able to help me," he nodded convincingly to himself. The auburn haired teenager approached the gate slowly where a guard stood.  
  
"What ye want boy?" grunted the tall gruff man.  
  
"I'm Roy from the Principality of Pharae, I'm here to speak to Prince Marth. Please it's urgent," he said.  
  
"Awe yer too late boy Marth the 'former' Prince left," he snorted.  
  
"Former?" asked Roy confused.  
  
"Yea FORMER, he was dethroned after a mass murder the he himself supposedly committed."  
  
"What?!" Roy looked stunned. "Where is he now??"  
  
"They let him off yesterday after being in prison for a month," sneered the thug.  
  
"Where was he headed?"  
  
"Dunno and don't care. Now be a good boy and go back to yer Principality er whatever," laughed the man.  
  
Roy walked away from the gate grimly. "I wish I could go back to Pharae..." muttered Roy. Roy was so tired that he could not walk much more so he decided to go to town and rest a bit for his body was sore all over. "Marth was let out a day ago, that's not too long from now I can catch up as soon as I'm rested!" he psyched himself up. "And if I'm lucky Marth might be in town...if I'm Lucky," he thought. Roy wandered into town looking for an inn, his sight was getting a bit hazy but he continued to walk. The sun was setting and it was getting in his eyes, he tried to see where he was going but then it happened he had no more energy left in him.  
  
~~~  
  
Roy awoke in a dusty plain room. "Where, where am I?" he murmured.  
  
"I'm surprised you woke up so soon," said a familiar warm voice.  
  
"M-Marth??"  
  
"That's right it's me Marth," he smiled. (It's a me a Mario!)  
  
"Marth I found you..."  
  
"Roy, why are you here, in Altea?"  
  
"I came, came to ask for your help...." he winced as he tried to sit up but failed.  
  
"Help?" the blue haired teen looked bewildered. "What could have happened that would need my assistance?" Roy attempted to sit up again but was having a lot of trouble. Marth helped Roy sit up; Roy recoiled at his help. Marth's face was pale and was filled with uncertainties.  
  
"Pharae was attacked...by a wicked sorcerer named Ganondorf and his accomplice Mewtwo. He invaded us and never gave us a chance to fight back; he had a lackey a mutant turtle thing. (No, no NOT teenage mutant ninja turtles BOWSER you ninnies!!) They called him Bowser...we couldn't stop them, our armies we defeated and I was fortunate enough to escape but I don't know what will happen to my kingdom. They killed my father...and they took over the castle. They wouldn't let people out or in to the country, Marth I'm nervous. That's why I require your help.....please....." Roy implored.  
  
"But how can I possibly help you Roy? I was overthrown I can't help you the way I am now..." the 18 year-old grimaced.  
  
"They said you mass murdered many people, is that true??"  
  
"No, I was framed, someone wanted me at that spot at that time. I'm not sure whom but I have a hunch who that could have been involved in it. You see Falcon was very involved in having me being removed, he kept saying I was working with Crazy hand....."  
  
"Why won't they believe you?!"  
  
"Well people said I was supposable 'possessed' by Crazy Hand so they didn't want to kill me they said put him in prison for a certain time period then release him in order to keep my father's spirit at peace......."  
  
Roy sat up on the bed and looked as if he was pouting like a child. He was so angry he tried getting out of bed and doing 'something, anything' resulting in him falling out. Marth caught him in the nick of time.  
  
"You should be careful you are still very weak from you journey," Marth said with concern.  
  
The ex-prince laid the auburn haired boy on the bed gently.  
  
Roy looked at him and sighed sadly.  
  
"Marth you do know I don't care if you're still the prince or not, I want YOUR help no one else's; just because you are not a prince doesn't mean you can't help me...I'm asking you please help."  
  
Marth looked at the teen and smiled, he could never win a battle with him. (Unless it's sword fighting, Marth is clearly better because he uses 'strategy' unfortunately Roy has to learn that ^_^;;)  
  
"Roy how about we talk about this tomorrow, you're weak right now and I want you to regain your strength...you hear me?" Marth said sternly with a hint of friendliness.  
  
Roy looked angry but in a nice way ^_^. "You're not my mother, I don't have to listen to you. I'm not weak...just a bit tired that's all. So don't take advantage of this, okay Marth?"  
  
Marth laughed, "Alright, I'll make sure I will be a good boy. And don't worry I wasn't planning to do anything to you...good night Roy."  
  
"Good night Marth....." yawned Roy. Roy fell asleep like a baby. (AWW!! Kawai!)  
  
  
  
In the morning o_O;;  
  
  
  
Roy woke up groggily. He was able to sit up more easily than yesterday but still had trouble. He looked around the room but didn't see Marth. "I wonder where Marth is..." he thought aloud. "Marth? Are you here?" yelled Roy. He tried getting out of bed but ended up stumbling down falling on the floor. He stood up staggering and headed to the door. He looked around to see where he could have gone. Roy walked out side to be blinded by the bright sun. "I've must've slept in..." mutter Roy angrily.  
  
"Roy?"  
  
"Wha?" Roy said looking at the blue haired teen.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he said while holding a bag of groceries.  
  
"Looking for you, you just left me here. What do you want me to do?" snorted the younger teen.  
  
"Do you think I would just abandon you there?" Marth pointed out.  
  
"Umm...doesn't matter it's the fact that I was alone!" he retorted.  
  
Marth laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." Marth smiled. "Come on lets go inside and eat something."  
  
They both walked inside. Roy looked at what he was wearing and realized he was wearing a big tan shirt and dark brown slacks that weren't his. "Hey Marth."  
  
"What is it Roy?"  
  
"Where are MY clothes and armaments?" he asked.  
  
"They were dirty so I washed them... and your armor and sword are in a closet."  
  
"You, you washed clothes??" laughed Roy.  
  
Marth looked at him, "And what is so funny about that, do you want to put on dirty clothes??"  
  
"N-no it's not that it's the fact that you were washing them. I mean I never would of thought you would wash clothes," Roy tried holding back his laughs.  
  
"Well s'cuse me why don't I just have YOU wash them..." snorted Marth.  
  
Roy stopped laughing, "You don't expect me to do that are you?" Roy said worried.  
  
"Not now...maybe later on," the indigo haired boy snickered.  
  
Roy walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran his hand though his unruly hair. His headband wasn't there to somewhat tame the beast. Marth stood in the small kitchen cutting some onions for the omelet he was making. (Do they have omelets there???)  
  
Roy closed his eyes and rested, he was still very tired from his journey also hungry. He laid sheepishly thinking about his kingdom. He wondered if it would even be there when he gets back. He also wondered why would anyone want to dethrone Marth, he was one of the most idealistic rulers of his time...what, who...why? Roy laid there for about 10 minutes before he fell asleep.  
  
"Roy?" Marth looked at the younger boy and smiled. "Well I guess I'll leave this for later," he said as he set the dish on the counter.  
  
~~~  
  
"Roy," said a deep proverbial voice. "Roy awaken!"  
  
"What??" Roy looked around the black room. "Who's calling me? Where are you I can't see..."  
  
"Roy it's me your father."  
  
"F-father?" Roy looked behind him to see the former king of Pharae. "Father I-I thought you were dead."  
  
"Roy, you must save the kingdom! It is your destiny as Prince of Pharae," roared the king.  
  
"I know father, but I cannot do it alone...I'm here to ask Marth for help. Marth has more skill than me and he has more knowledge of magic spells."  
  
"I understand my son, but you can't wait much longer for Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Bowser are growing much more aggressive toward the people..."  
  
"Don't worry father! They won't stand a chance against Marth and I, we are a good team," grinned Roy.  
  
"Roy don't be foolish!" yelled his father.  
  
"What do you mean foolish?"  
  
"Roy you have become weaker, your spirit and soul are unstable and you are not capable of handling the task at hand. Find yourself! You are lost in your own mind, and the enemy will find that weakness and take advantage of it...please Roy do be careful on your journey. You must become strong."  
  
"Father.....I won't let you down!" assured Roy.  
  
The king smiled, "Be brave Roy..."  
  
"Father? Father don't go! Don't leave me!!!" cried Roy.  
  
The image of the deceased king faded like the morning dew. And left a cold deep silence in the dark decrepit room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Roy wake up!"  
  
Roy was shook over and over until he managed to open his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Roy.  
  
"Roy you were having a nightmare so it seems, are you okay now?" asked the concerned blue haired teen.  
  
"Oh I'm fine..." Roy replied glumly.  
  
"Well that's believable you sound like you saw a dead person," snorted Marth.  
  
"Well I kind of did..." smiled Roy. Marth looked at the auburn boy confused. "I had a dream of my father, but it wasn't upsetting but kinda weird," he said.  
  
"Oh," Marth still looked a bit bamboozled. ('Bamboozled' I love that word!! It sounds so weird ^_^v)  
  
"Marth....how much longer will we wait till we go to Pharae?"  
  
Marth looked a bit uncertain. "I'm not sure, I don't have my sword anymore and I don't have armor."  
  
Roy looked determined, "Then we'll have to go get it!!"  
  
"What?" Marth gasped.  
  
"Marth my kingdom is at stake and I'm willing to do anything to save it!"  
  
"Alright Roy, but I do warn you breaking in to the castle is not an easy task..."  
  
"BRING IT ON!!"  
  
Marth laughed.  
  
"Marth..."  
  
"What Roy?" he replied  
  
"Can I eat now?"  
  
"Of course you can," Marth smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Be continued~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ame: AME-CHAN RULES ALL!!!!!! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: -_-  
  
Disclaimer: BAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I DO OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//Nato hits Ame with a stick//  
  
Ame: FINE!!! I don't own them........//Mumbles........baka//  
  
Nato: thank you ^_^  
  
Ame: .....GRRRRR okay! Umm on with chapter two of my really cheesy story that I will probably never finish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//chants- I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school.......//  
  
Nato: -_-;; umm yea.......  
  
Roy: -_-;;  
  
Marth: ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
After they ate Roy was all jumpy on getting started. "Come on Marth!!! You're taking WAY too long!" the auburn boy rang.  
  
"Will you calm down?!" demanded the ex prince. Roy sat on the bed and glowered. "Roy you take things either not serious enough or too serious," sighed Marth.  
  
"Well jeez Marth......MY kingdom is in danger and you're worried about you hair," snorted Roy.  
  
"I'm fixing it so it won't get in my way!!!"  
  
"Sure you are, looks are everything!" laughed Roy.  
  
"Oh shut up!" yelled Marth.  
  
"Fine but Hurry up!"  
  
"Alright," smiled Marth.  
  
While Marth was in the bathroom Roy started wandering around the room searching for his sword and weaponry. "Marth?"  
  
"What is it Roy?"  
  
"I can't find my stuff!" whined the energetic teen.  
  
"Look in the closet smart one!" replied Marth.  
  
Roy crawled out from under the bed and headed toward the closet. There he saw his most treasured item, the Sword of seals along with his armor. He picked up the armor and placed it on the bed. Then he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it to see the glorious blade that has slayed many. He checked the sword to see if it was damaged in anyway or sort, but it was fine. "MARTH!"  
  
"What is it now?" groaned Marth.  
  
"Well, when we defeat Ganondorf and the others what are you going to do?"  
  
"........" Marth grimaced. "I'm not sure, maybe I'll stay here. I'm not sure..." Roy frowned. Marth stepped out of the bathroom and saw Roy sitting on the bed moping. "Oh don't be like that Roy, I'll be fine on my own," he smiled.  
  
"Well I know you'll be fine but...it's just, well I don't know," he grimaced. "Maybe, maybe you can stay at my Kingdom!"  
  
Marth looked at Roy flabbergasted. (Haha!! Another funny word!!) "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah it will be cool," Roy chirped.  
  
"I might, depends," Marth said.  
  
"Hmmm....so is that a yes?"  
  
Marth sighed, "umm well...."  
  
"Then it's settled!" yelled Roy.  
  
"Roy if we're going to go you might as well put your armor on and stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah! Okay umm right," Roy smiled as he picked up his armor and started to put it on.  
  
~~~~  
  
Roy and Marth started to sneak to the backside of the castle. It was sunset so it wasn't too bright but not dark enough either to be completely hidden. "Roy I know this way to get into the castle but I used it when I was very young and now that I was older I felt that I didn't need to use it," Marth said.  
  
"Okay I feel that this has to do with me....."  
  
"I'm to big to go through the hole, so that means you have to 'try' to get through it," he smiled.  
  
"Nani?" Roy grimaced.  
  
"It's not my fault I grew," he snickered.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not growing?????" Roy snarled.  
  
"I never said that......" He smirked.  
  
"Grrr.....you said it indirectly!" retorted the younger teen.  
  
"What ever you say Roy...." sighed Marth.  
  
"So where is this hole thing err what ever it is?" snorted Roy.  
  
"It should be around here," Marth said as he tapped the wall. Marth started to knock on the wall listening to the noise it made. It took them about ten minutes before they found a spot. "Hold on," said Marth. He started to pull a cement (Stone, cement whatever you want to believe ^_^;;) block from the wall.  
  
"Is it there?" Roy looked into the hole.  
  
Marth nodded silently. He took a quick look through the gap to make sure no one was there. "You'll have to go to my chamber, that's where they will probably have my sword and armor. Roy, do you remember where my room was?"  
  
Roy looked at Marth naïvely, "Umm, well it has been a year since I've been in you room....."  
  
"Oh kami,..........ok it's the room with big silver door and gold handles/door knobs," The ex prince sighed. Roy looked at him still puzzled. Marth slapped his face. 'It's going to be much harder than I thought..........."  
  
Roy looked at Marth innocently and sighed. "Umm is it close by where I'm going?"  
  
"Not really.......I might be able to get through but I'm not sure........"  
  
"Come on try!!" chirped the auburn teen.  
  
"Alright, alright!" grunted the blue haired teen.  
  
Marth bent down and looked into the hole 'Damn I hope I don't get stuck.......' thought Marth. He brushed his loose hair out of his face and started to crawl into the fissure.  
  
"Marth are you okay? Do you need my help?" snickered Roy. "Are you stuck?"  
  
"Will you shut up!!!" scolded Marth. Marth was almost into the castle but it was very difficult to get through. Roy looked at Marth struggling to get in. He stood there kind of bored; he didn't have anything to really occupy him. So he started to play around with his gloves. (I have writers block _ )  
  
Marth finally got through the tiny hole. He got up like a ghost and dusted himself off. The ex prince started to walk out of the room that he snuck into and in to the passageway. The hall was very big and spacious worthy for a castle. Marth smiled as he remembered that once he ruled this kingdom, but at the same time frowned knowing that now he does not hold its power.  
  
Meanwhile Roy stood outside agitatedly and annoyed. He started to walk back and forth to pass time.  
  
Marth got to his past room and entered it very cautiously.  
  
Roy stopped walking back and forth when he heard a rustle near by. He slowly backed away and hesitated to move forward to see what........or even whom it might be.  
  
"Hey who there?!" said a brusque voice.  
  
Roy froze.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Be continued~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: wow!! That took awhile to type..........even though it wasn't much......^_^  
  
Nato: -_-;; well now start thinking about Ch. #3  
  
Ame: don't remind me!!!  
  
Roy: OOOOOOOOOOOO Cliffhanger!!!  
  
Marth: what do I do in my room???  
  
Ame: x_X don't ask questions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Nato: ^_^;;  
  
Ame: I will umm do more typing soon........  
  
//chants- I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school.......//  
  
Nato: ^_^;; sayonara!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:......so what if I don't own em' I always have my dreams......^_^''  
  
~-~-~I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school I hate school, I hate school ~-~-~  
  
Ame: Gomen Nasai PUPPY DOG you never e-mailed me back so I kinda had to make up a bit for Trevor and his character isn't the way he is probably but I'm doing my best -_-'....but I did my best honest!!!....Don't hurt me!!!!!!! .  
  
//Hides from puppy dog//  
  
Nato: she is so pathetic....  
  
Miburo: Hey Amee!!!  
  
Ame: . Miburo it's AME Not AMEE!!!!!!!!!!! //Anime vein mark on head//  
  
Miburo: umm....same thing chicken butt!  
  
Ame: I'll kill you!!!!  
  
Nato: This is 10 years of friendship at stake...  
  
//Ame is chasing Miburo around with her RULER// ----yes lame but true I do hit Miburo chan with a ruler ^_^v  
  
Miburo: now to ~-~-~Reclaiming Pharae!!!!!!  
  
//still running//  
  
Ame: Come back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
(Recap)  
  
  
  
Marth finally got through the tiny hole. He got up like a spirit and dusted himself off. The ex prince started to walk out of the room that he snuck into and in to the antechamber.  
  
The hall was very big and drudgery worthy for a castle. Marth smiled as he remembered that once he ruled this empire, but at the same time glowered knowing that now he does not hold its authority.  
  
Meanwhile Roy stood outside restlessly and exasperated. He started to walk back and forth to pass time.  
  
Marth got to his old room and entered it very vigilantly.  
  
Roy stopped his striding back and forth when he heard a rustle near by. He slowly backed away and faltered to move forward to see what...........or even who it might be.  
  
"Hey who there?!" said a coarse voice.  
  
Roy stopped taken aback.  
  
  
  
(End of recap thingy)  
  
  
  
  
  
Roy stood there very nervous; he tried to move but his muscles were just as stunned as he was that they didn't.  
  
"Whose there; ANSWER ME!!" the voice was closer, much closer....  
  
Roy fell on the ground from stumbling on his own feet trying to do something, anything to get away. Roy could hear the footsteps come closer, closer. Roy saw the man approach him.  
  
"Hey yer the boy from b'fore! What in the name of Altea arr' ya doin' here I though I told ye to leave!!!" yelled the gruesome man.  
  
Roy said nothing, he was afraid. I wasn't like the man was deadly, but if he saw the hole Marth could get captured, and he might not be armed yet...  
  
The man started to take out a tanto. He slowly walked toward Roy.  
  
Roy moved back a bit putting his hand on his sword about to unsheathe it but then the man fell to the ground unconscious. "What?"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," smiled a tall teen around Marth's age.  
  
"W-who are you?" hesitated Roy as he tried to get up.  
  
"The names Trevor...." said the tall teen. He bobbed his head at Roy, "What are you doing here at this time kid?"  
  
Roy looked irritated he doesn't enjoy being addressed by the name..."Kid." "It's none of your business!" scowled Roy. Trevor laughed. "What's so funny!!??" yelled Roy.  
  
"Oh I apologize, it's that I can tell that you're covering up for Marth, but I don't mind," the russet colored teen smiled sweetly.  
  
Roy looked at him evilly. "I'm not covering up for no one!"  
  
"The correct term is 'anyone'," he corrected.  
  
"Shut the hell up I don't care what the 'correct' term is or not!!" Roy yelled angrily. Roy hated to be played with; he wasn't a kid he can take care of himself well enough.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you do know if you stand out here you will be for sure noticed."  
  
"And what the hell would you care!?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't really want Prince Marth to get caught," he smiled. Trevor's smiled were spooking Roy out.  
  
"Marth's not here! And if he was why would you care?!" growled the auburn prince.  
  
"Oh but I do..." teased the man. "You see I'm very close to the Prince..."  
  
"Likely story, but I'm not stupid dumb ass! Everyone betrayed him, how could anyone think Marth would kill if it wasn't necessary??!!" scolded Roy in a burning rage.  
  
"But you see in the times where Marth was accused I wasn't here you see. I was off selling slaves in the near by towns. Falcon sent me there knowing that he would have an easier time accusing the Prince."  
  
"Bullshit!" yelled Roy holding his anger as much as he could.  
  
"Well my, my what a short temper you have..."  
  
Then Roy heard Marth come out from the hole grasping his sword and wearing his armor.  
  
"Marth!" said Roy franticly.  
  
"What is it Roy, can't you see I'm busy?!" grunted the crawling blue head. Trevor laughed at Marth as he got out of the hole. "Roy you sound different..." Marth said not looking up as he dusted himself.  
  
"That's cuz' it ain't me," muttered the young Prince.  
  
"What?" Marth said as his eyes hit the face of Trevor.  
  
"Greeting your excellency," bowed the teen.  
  
"T-Trevor? What on Altea's kami are you doing here?" Marth asked.  
  
"I was simply on lookout when I saw this fella," Trevor looked at the very heated Roy.  
  
"When did you comeback to Altea?" Marth asked confused yet excited.  
  
Roy stood there watching Marth talking to 'Trevor' so intently it pissed him off. Roy didn't know why it bothered him so. He couldn't stand Trevor there was something that bothered him. Marth seemed so happy to see Trevor...Roy just stood there doing nothing.  
  
"Roy are you okay?" Marth walked up to him and looked at him directly in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Roy's eyes fell into the older teens eyes and he turned red. "Me? Oh I'm fine no problem!" he stammered.  
  
"Okay, that's good you looked a bit sick."  
  
"No I'm fine..." Roy said as his head lowered as he looked at his feet.  
  
Trevor looked at Roy attentively and smiled, "You made the boy blush Marth, now he's all embarrassed!"  
  
Roy gave Trevor an icy glare. "What the fuck are you talking about!?!?!"  
  
Marth looked confused at Trevor and then Roy.  
  
Roy looked at Marth; Marth looked puzzled but in the way of a child, innocent and harmless. Roy smiled until he felt the hand of the brown haired teen on his shoulder that he so coldly brushed off. "Get your hands off he shit face!!" snapped Roy as he took an offensive pose.  
  
"Ooo what's wrong?" smirked the other taller teen.  
  
"Leave him alone Trevor; he doesn't like people playing with his head," said Marth.  
  
"Gomen nasai," apologized Trevor.  
  
"Marth can we go NOW?" urged Roy.  
  
Marth looked at Roy and smiled. "Of course, we'll start heading toward Pharae tomorrow; tonight we get our rest. Anyway you need it," Marth said warmly.  
  
"So you got the Falchion right?"  
  
"Yes I did, I was surprised how easily I got it."  
  
"And Marth was are we going to do with 'him'?" Roy glared at Trevor smiling and walking right behind them.  
  
"Don't mind him Roy he's trustworthy..."  
  
"What?! So you're saying he's coming along?!?!" gasped Roy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Roy felt a rage inside of him build. He doesn't trust Trevor and nonetheless want him to come along, why? Why? Why does Marth want him to come with them?  
  
"Roy? Roy? Are you listening to me?" Marth asked with concern.  
  
"What?" Roy answered a bit coldly.  
  
Marth frowned, "I asked you what time do you want to start journeying?"  
  
"A soon as possible." Roy had no intention of having Trevor get close to him; he would even stay away from Marth if he had to.  
  
Marth did notice the stubbornness and enmity in Roy that was filling the air. Marth didn't quite understand why Roy would feel that way about a person; Trevor was really a great person, very kind and everything. It wasn't like him at all to hate in this manner. Marth was indeed worried about his hostile friend.  
  
Roy was stomping his feet and everything; he wanted to get rid of all his anger at once. But what he did, didn't seem to help at all. He just wanted everything to be back to normal, but he knows that he can't deny the reality that is put in front of him.....  
  
  
  
--TBC--  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: finally I finished tying this like took me 3837865925702975827 days!!!  
  
Nato: ^_^''  
  
Ame: Puppy dog I know I made Trevor sound evil but wait I have more to come gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: well I'm going to sleep it's gettin' late ^_^  
  
Ame: g'night  
  
Miburo: GOOD NIGHT NATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: _ night...!  
  
Ame: -_-'' 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:...umm right... I don't own them now leave me alone damn it!  
  
  
  
//Ame walks in wearing Roy's armor//  
  
Ame: Hi-o~!!!!  
  
//Walks in wearing his usual T-shirt over long sleeves and baggy pants//  
  
Nato: hi -_-''  
  
Ame: don't I look so kawai??!! ^_~  
  
Nato: uhh your wearing Roy's uniform...  
  
Ame: I know!  
  
Nato: point being?  
  
Ame: dunno......-_-''  
  
Ame: I have been wanting to do this for SOOO long, write a bit of Shounen ai!!! XD even though it's not much...I don't want to over do it -_-''  
  
(In this story Trevor isn't Marth's cousin...in other words, this is Ame's version of Trevor ^_^'' I know it DOES sound lame but MY story MY rules got it?)  
  
Ame: ^_^ I hope you don't mind puppy dog!!! .''  
  
//looks nervous//  
  
Ame: um yeah ^_^;;... Kay lets start!!  
  
//Points the Sword of Seals to the sky hitting a bird and accidentally killing it//  
  
Bird: X_X  
  
Ame: Heh...ops....^_^;;  
  
Nato: Baka....  
  
//Roy runs in, wearing only his BOXERS!!!//  
  
Roy: AME!!!! Give me my clothes BACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ame: not a chance....^_^  
  
Roy: ;_;  
  
//Stands there//  
  
Roy: I feel a draft...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
  
  
When they all got back to Marth's house from the castle Roy plopped on a chair noisily and sat there miserably. Marth looked at Roy and grimaced he didn't like seeing him so pessimistic.  
  
Roy felt a gentle hand on his head.  
  
"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Marth asked.  
  
"No, I don't need anything!" snorted Roy.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Marth...I--"  
  
"It's okay Roy," he smiled comfortingly.  
  
Roy frowned. He didn't mean to sound so cold and distant toward Marth...but it was so hard to be nice around a guy like Trevor. Who the hell does that guy think he is?  
  
The chocolate haired teen was sitting in a chair close to him snickering. Roy was on the defensive; he didn't know what the heck a guy like him would try to pull off.  
  
Marth left the room into the bathroom (for who knows what reason).  
  
Roy was avoiding ALL eye contact with Trevor. Abruptly Roy heard Trevor get up from the chair and started incoherently doing something; he tried to see what he was doing but could quite make out his movements. The auburn haired teen lifted his head up slightly to see that Trevor was removing his shirt, from what he could see. Roy quickly moved his head back down.  
  
"What wrong kid?" asked Trevor walking toward him wearing a sleeveless shirt.  
  
"I'm not a kid," muttered Roy irritated.  
  
"Hmmm..... well you don't look to old, how old are ya 14-15?"  
  
"I'm going to be 16 in 2 months..." Roy continued to murmur.  
  
"Ah... so you're 15 now."  
  
"Yea...how old are you?" sneered Roy.  
  
"Me? I'm 15 but I'm a lot more mature and smarter than you," grinned the self-absorbed teen.  
  
"That's a load a bull..." retorted Roy still avoided eye contact with him. Roy was starting to feel a bit testy and aggravated.  
  
"Why are you acting so shy?" Trevor pulled Roy's chin to make him look at him in the eyes. "It's rude not to give eye contact when listening or talking to someone...."  
  
Roy snapped; he couldn't hold his anger in. He punched Trevor in the face fiercely. The teen felt a bit better after inflicting the other with pain.  
  
"Go to hell you shit head!" Roy said heatedly.  
  
Trevor wiped his mouth of the little blood that trickled down. "You're very aggressive, why is that?" he continued to taunt.  
  
Marth came rushing in to see what happened. He saw Roy in an offensive pose and Trevor was lightly bruised on his right cheek.  
  
"What happened?!" Marth gasped.  
  
"Nothing...." muttered Roy irately. Roy swiftly headed for the door with attitude.  
  
Marth looked at Trevor. "What happened?? Tell me!!"  
  
"Nothing, Roy just got a bit angry and hit me, not a biggie."  
  
Marth had a stern look on his face. He walked to the door eyeballing the direction that Roy was heading, and from what he can see he was heading really in the direction of...nowhere.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Baka Trevor...." muttered the angry auburn teen under his breath. "Who the hell does he think he is? Kami?"  
  
Roy wandered around here and there. He didn't really feel like going back...he felt lost, not lost in town but in his mind, maybe his father was right....  
  
He kept walking, he had no place to go, and he didn't want to go back to see Trevor's face. He felt like he forgot about Pharae for a while, it seemed he hadn't thought about it in so long. In other words Roy just was messed up. He wanted to go to Pharae badly but he can't leave without Marth. Roy was starting to have second thoughts about coming to Altea.  
  
  
  
Marth stood at the door patiently waiting for Roy. Marth hated to see Roy upset, something about that just bothered him...  
  
Trevor looked at the older teen and smiled, "Is something wrong 'my' Prince?"  
  
"I'm not a prince...not any longer..." he sighed solemnly with his arm crossed. He was feeling stiff and stressed.  
  
Trevor approached Marth seductively, "Well you're still a prince to me..."  
  
Marth moved back, "W-what do you mean???"  
  
"Oh nothing..." he purred.  
  
Marth looked at him bewildered. He had an idea of what Trevor meant but he wasn't COMPLETELY sure.....and he didn't want to be.  
  
"I'm sorry did I scare you?" he laughed.  
  
Marth nodded unassumingly.  
  
~~~  
  
Roy stopped walking when he reached the end of town; he had been walking for about an hour or so.  
  
"Maybe I should go back....who knows what that guy would try to pull on Marth," Roy said to himself. He stood there for a minute thinking.  
  
"Yeah I better, I don't know what shit he might play and if he does something that can hurt Marth I swear I'll kill him, friend or no friend..." he grunted under his breath.  
  
Roy turned around and started to head back. It was really dark outside since it was late to begin with when he left.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" Roy laid out his hand and felt light droplets of rain. "Damn it's starting to rain...I'd better hurry up!"  
  
~~~  
  
Marth sat in the kitchen FAR away from Trevor who was sitting on the bed. Marth watched how the rain pattered the windows lightly; he was getting worried about Roy. He knew he needed to leave Roy alone for while but he didn't want him to stay outside in the rain all night.  
  
Marth was getting frustrated he had to go find Roy 'NOW'. Marth got up at an instant and ran out the door.  
  
Trevor sat there puzzled he didn't quite understand why would Marth get up in that kind of manner and run out the door.  
  
"...Maybe he had to go get something to eat...." Trevor said to himself slowly scratching his head naïvely.  
  
~~~  
  
Roy was having difficulty seeing as the rain pounded harder against his body. Everything seemed indistinct. "Damn it...Damn it..." he cursed. Roy was starting to feel light headed and dizzy he started to walk in an awkward motion, which made him hit a tree. "Shit, I'm not going to get anywhere in this condition..." he muttered slowly. Roy leaned against the tree as he felt his head spin.  
  
~~~  
  
Marth was literally running to find Roy. He knew that Roy was a bit sick and in the rain it wouldn't make it any better.  
  
"Where are you Roy?" Marth muttered to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Roy fell to the ground unconscious. His face was emotionless as the rain hit him softly.  
  
"...Marth..."  
  
~~~  
  
The blue haired ex Prince ran everywhere searching for Roy.  
  
"Roy!!!" he yelled. No answer...  
  
He continued to call out his name but every time there was no answer. Marth was getting winded so he stopped and walked over to a tree to rest when his tripped what seemed to be Roy.  
  
"ROY!!!" Marth gasped. "Oh kami. Roy are you okay...?" Marth picked up Roy in his arms and brushed his hair out of his face. "Roy, I shouldn't let you leave..." he sighed heavily. Marth was thankful that Roy was still alive; he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he died...  
  
The older teen carried the younger youth back to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC~~~~~~~~ o_O;; 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: baka I don't own them....  
  
  
  
Ame: I'm gonna try Shounen ai implications again!!!!! .  
  
Nato: you're going to do what?  
  
Ame: SHOUNEN AI!!!!  
  
Nato: -_-'' why bother......sick girl minds  
  
Ame: what IS THAT suppose to mean!!!???  
  
//holds up hentai magazines//  
  
Nato: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ummm nothing!!!!!!!  
  
//Nato turns a scarlet red//  
  
Ame: heh....umm now lets begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~~  
  
  
  
Marth carried the limp boy in his arms as the rain started to pound harder and harder on the ground. Marth was having much trouble seeing where he was going...  
  
"Damn, if the rain keeps up like this I don't think I can get back." Marth looked at Roy in his arms so sweetly. He just had to smile; his face was that of a child.  
  
"Like is that like you Marth?" said a feminine voice.  
  
Marth looked up to see a woman figure with a lantern and an umbrella. "Who's there??" Marth asked.  
  
"Like I'm Maria, like remember?"  
  
"M-Maria?"  
  
"Like yeah," she smiled.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Marth asked with concern  
  
"Like I could ask you like the same thing..." she smirked sweetly. "Come on, I'll take you to my place; it's close by."  
  
Marth smiled and nodded. He followed the indigo haired maiden back to a little hut.  
  
"So like what happened to you friend?" her eyes placed on the unconscious boy.  
  
Marth laid Roy on the bed, "He has a fever, I suppose when he ran off the rain and this chilly night just helped it out..."  
  
"Well like okay, do you like want some like herbal tea?" she smiled.  
  
"That would be very nice."  
  
Marth ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He watched Roy breath heavily but seemed to be fine. "Oh Roy, why are you acting like this?" muttered the blue haired ex prince.  
  
Maria came walking in as if she were modeling the tea. "Like your tea is like ready."  
  
Marth smiled as he took the tea in his hand, "Thank you very much, Maria."  
  
Maria blushed, "Like no problem."  
  
"Oh did you know your brother, Trevor is here?"  
  
"Like really?" she looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes, he's at my place."  
  
"Like Marth, you live here?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes I do," he replied. "I didn't know that you lived here either." He sipped a bit of his tea.  
  
"Well like I'm always like shopping so I guess you would never like see me; so yea."  
  
Marth noticed that Roy was starting to wake up. He placed his tea on the table next to him. "Roy are you okay?" Marth placed his hand on the youth's forehead.  
  
Roy looked at Marth a bit confused, "M-Marth? Wait where am I?" Roy looked around the room franticly.  
  
Marth laughed, "It's okay were at Maria's."  
  
"Maria? B-but I was....you were.....what!!??" Roy cried at a loss.  
  
Marth brushed Roy's hair out of his face and smiled. "Don't worry, just go to sleep." Roy looked at Marth still confused. "Just sleep! Everything will be okay, I promise," Marth said softly.  
  
"O-ok....." Roy looked at Marth innocently.  
  
"Like hi!" smirked Maria.  
  
"W-who are you?" Roy looked at the wavy blue haired woman.  
  
"Like the names' Maria," she posed awkwardly.  
  
Roy looked at Maria blankly.  
  
"Like what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you say 'Like' so much?" Roy asked naïvely. Marth started to laugh.  
  
Maria looked at him a bit crossly. "I like say 'Like' because I like to."  
  
Roy looked at Marth. //Big anime sweat-drop on Roy's head// "Well Roy you should rest, you have quite a high fever," said Marth.  
  
"But I'm okay really!" Roy assured.  
  
"Now Roy finding you laying on the ground outside ISN'T a sign of GOOD health....." Marth pointed out.  
  
Roy snorted, "Well---"  
  
"Ah, ah no arguments now SLEEP," Marth cut him off.  
  
Roy sat on the bed and pouted. "Marth where are you going to sleep?" The auburn head asked.  
  
"On the floor next to you, so don't step on me!" he laughed. Roy smiled then he looked at Maria.  
  
"Oh, like I have like my room so like don't worry about me," she said.  
  
Roy nodded.  
  
"Well like we should be like hitting the sack!"  
  
Marth bobbed his head and helped Roy back into his sheets. "Now I want you to rest, do you hear me Roy?" Marth said sternly.  
  
Roy sighed sarcastically, "Yes MOTHER."  
  
Marth glared at him. Roy smiled harmlessly. The blue haired ex prince laid on the floor where he had a futon to sleep on.  
  
Roy lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep; something was bothering him...but what? "Marth."  
  
"What is it Roy?" muttered the ex prince lazily.  
  
"I can't sleep..." he blushed slightly but in the darkness it wasn't visible.  
  
"And what do you want ME to do?" he sighed.  
  
"I don't know....what do you do when you can't sleep?"  
  
"I sleep," he murmured.  
  
"That doesn't help Marth," Roy frowned.  
  
"Ugh," Marth got um and sat next to Roy on the bed.  
  
Roy looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Now what seems to be the problem, Roy?" Marth said half asleep.  
  
"I can't seem to sleep, I try but I guess I'm not tired."  
  
Marth looked at him crossly.  
  
"What....I can't though...."  
  
"And what do you suppose I do to help you sleep??" he looked at him irritated.  
  
"I don't know; what do you do when you can't sleep?"  
  
"I close my eyes then fall asleep," he said jokingly.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" the youth snorted.  
  
"Well I never really had trouble with sleeping," Marth yawned.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile Trevor was in the house kinda waiting for Marth and Roy to get back. "Maybe they when somewhere else to sleep....." the brunette thought to himself. He sat on the bed playing around with his portable sword- cloning device. "Too bad both of em' brought their swords with them."  
  
~~~  
  
Roy's head shyly leaned on Marth's shoulder.  
  
Marth looked down and smiled.  
  
"Let me stay like this till I fall asleep, kay?" Roy said softly.  
  
"Okay...." Marth ran his hand through Roy's hair. Roy's face grew red. He smiled as he watched the auburn teen fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"Marth?"  
  
"Yes Roy?" the blue haired ex prince whispered.  
  
"Am I a bother?" he spoke softly.  
  
"Of course not," he smiled.  
  
"Oh okay....just checking," he smirked.  
  
The night grew cold but they both slept soundly.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: OMG!!! I'm sick of the work "LIKE"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: 'like' why? //heh//  
  
Ame: NOOOOOOOO! The "LIKE" is HAUNTING ME!!!!!!! .  
  
Nato: ummm........ok Ame, do you have a therapist?  
  
Ame: no, why?  
  
Nato: you need one......badly...... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it......  
  
  
  
Nato: Ame is very busy and spazzy it's funny to watch her!  
  
//Nato sits on a chair with popcorn & soda//  
  
Ame: BAKA SARU!!!! //Throws a paper fan at him//  
  
Nato: ITTAI!!!........@_@........oro....  
  
Ame: okay so umm yeah! On with the story.........  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Roy woke up hugging Marth's arms. He quickly let go of his arm and moved back so quick he fell off the bed.  
  
Hearing the loud 'THUMP' that Roy made when he fell Marth quickly woke up. Marth looks next to him noticing that Roy isn't next to him. "Roy?" Marth said as he saw Roy lying on the floor.  
  
Roy smiled faintly as he looked up at Marth on the bed. "Heh, I fell," Roy giggled in a non-girly way. -_-'' ---(Giggle? What a 'girly word' and chuckle is such a dumb word sounds like WOODCHUCK....laugh is used way to much and damn, words, words O_o)---  
  
Marth smiled as he looked over Roy and saw that he was fine. "Why did you fall off the bed? Have a bad dream?" teased Marth.  
  
"No I didn't have a bad dream!" snorted Roy.  
  
Maria walked in the room to see Marth on the bed looking down.  
  
"Like Marth what are you doing?" Maria placed her hand on her hip.  
  
Marth turned around innocently, "Oh Maria good morning." Maria gave him a cross look.  
  
"Oh what am I doing, well Roy fell off the bed, and well I went to see if he was ok..." Marth smiled. (Anime sweat drop ^_^;;)  
  
"Like ok...well like anyway do you guys want breakfast or are you leaving now?" she asked.  
  
Roy popped his head up so she could see him, "We would love to have breakfast here!!" Marth looked at Roy strangely.  
  
Maria laughed, "Like ok what would you like?"  
  
Roy crawled on the bead and sat up like a cat. "Hmm...I don't know...what do you or umm what are you good at cooking?" chirped the auburn youth.  
  
"Like I cook anything..." she said removing her hand from her hip and then crossing her arms.  
  
Marth looked at Roy again this time smiling. Roy looked back at him confused. "Why don't you make us some Miso soup, Rice balls and some seasoned steamed fish?" suggested Marth slyly.  
  
"Yeah! That would be great!" grinned Roy.  
  
"Like okay, it'll take a while so don't be in a hurry, okay?" Maria smiled.  
  
"HAI!" replied the up and running around teen.  
  
Marth smiled as he watched Roy smile and dance. "I guess it's been a while since he had real food," muttered Marth to him self.  
  
"Marth-san when are we planning to leave?" nagged the prince.  
  
"Soon, after we eat okay?" Marth replied.  
  
Roy smiled as he picked up Marth's belongings and started to throw them at him. "Hey!! Don't throw that!!" scolded Marth.  
  
"Well put them on!!" laughed Roy.  
  
"I will, I will! Sheesh!" snorted the blue haired ex-prince. Marth picked up his armor and put it on.  
  
Roy sat on the bed lying down on his back staring at the ceiling. Marth grabbed Roy's cloak and threw it at him.  
  
"Hey!! What was that for?!" sneered the youth.  
  
"Well if I have to put on my armor then so do you," Marth retorted jokingly.  
  
"Hmph!" Roy grabbed his cloak and placed it on.  
  
Marth started laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're supposed to put the armor on FIRST!" Marth chuckled.  
  
Roy turned red, "Urusai!!"  
  
Marth smiled.  
  
~~  
  
Marth could remember when he first met Roy...it's been 4 years since he met him.  
  
~~  
  
It started when the king of Pharae came to visit Altea for royalty reasons and such.  
  
"Marth, the king of Pharae is coming I want you on your BEST behavior," urged his father.  
  
"Hai," replied the blue haired 14 year-old. When the kings met they quickly became friend, but it wasn't so easy for Roy and I to be friendly toward each other. "Salutations I'm Prince Marth," smiled the blue haired boy.  
  
Roy turned around and walked away with a sneer. Marth looked at him in a blank expression. "Father, can we leave now? I don't want to stay here," whined the auburn haired 11 year-old.  
  
"Roy urusai! I'm having an important conversation! Just wait!" sneered he father.  
  
Roy just looked at him and sighed, "H-hai..." Roy walked outside and into the meadow behind the castle. He lay there staring at the sky. It was a beautiful day at that.  
  
Marth walked outside where Roy was. He walked over him and looked down to him. "You shouldn't be so childish," said Marth.  
  
Roy sat up, "Urusai, I didn't want to come but my father made me. He said it would be educational."  
  
Marth bent down and looked at Roy, "Why didn't you want to come?"  
  
"Because," snorted the 11 year-old.  
  
"Because?" Marth looked at Roy crossly. "Because isn't an answer."  
  
"Who cares," Roy got up and started walking away.  
  
Marth watched him walk away slowly. "What could be his problem?" he asked himself.  
  
"Stupid stuck up prince..." muttered Roy. Roy started to wander far, a bit too far. "Where am I?" Roy looked around. "Damn it, I must've wandered too far..." Roy turned around and started to trace back his tracks. Roy heard rustling close by. "Who's there?!" he demanded. No answer. "I order you to come out!!" he yelled.  
  
A tiger like beast with black dragon wings. It growled at Roy and pronounced him as his next meal. Roy stepped back slowly. Roy wasn't the best with his magic spells and his sword wasn't with him now.  
  
"W-what do I do?" Roy asked himself. The monster started to charge him. Roy could barely dodge its flares of anger.  
  
"Arito mae no flamre!" Roy summoned a spell of raging fire. The blaze hit the beast hard. But had no effect. "NANI!!??" Roy gasped. Roy withdrew bit by bit till he fell into a ditch. "Ittai!" Roy wailed in pain his ankle had become dislocated.  
  
The monster took this opportunity to make his move. The big paws of the beast hit Roy dead in the side cutting a huge gash.  
  
"Damn..." muttered Roy as the pain filled every inch of his body.  
  
  
  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: -_-''  
  
Ame: hehe ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Ame: I realized that I was SOO tired that this whole chapter was messed up and very badly Written so I fixed it...somewhat....  
  
Nato: Ehehe Ame messed up ^_^  
  
Ame: CAN IT DWEEB!  
  
Nato: -_-;;  
  
Ame: ^_^ that's better  
  
Nato: sure it is........  
  
Ame: *glares*  
  
Nato: never mind  
  
Ame: damn right......  
  
Marth:........  
  
Ame: hi Marth! ^_^  
  
Marth: ummm hello.....  
  
Ame: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Nato: baka  
  
Ame: what?  
  
Nato: nothing  
  
Ame: that's what I thought....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~~  
  
  
  
Roy was bleeding badly his clothes were saturated in the crimson water. He was starting to feel light headed and woozy as a result.  
  
The tiger like monster glared at Roy enjoying every drop of his pain and angst.  
  
Roy hated it, he hated it's happiness; he hated everything. Nothing in this world is worth living or caring. At that point he didn't care at all, if he lived or died. Everything seemed just so meaningless.  
  
"Go ahead kill me you bastard!" he demanded dryly.  
  
The beast did as he was told; it started to slash up his legs and everything.  
  
Roy wailed in pain as the tiger like monster kept hitting him.  
  
  
  
'This is for the best, I'm not good enough for anything...I-I don't deserve to live...'  
  
  
  
Then he heard a voice, a soothing sound, like water. "Cane so watsakai watre!" a calm voice casted a water spell.  
  
A rush of cold icy water slammed the tiger into a tree so hard the tree gave way and broke. The beast fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Roy stared in awe as he wittiness this; he has never seen water magic as powerful as that.  
  
Then the blue haired prince walked out from the trees. "All you all right?" he asked with deep concern.  
  
Roy glared at him in rage, "Why did you save me?"  
  
Marth looked at him puzzled. Normally people would be grateful for being saved, but this wasn't the case.  
  
"I wanted to die!" the auburn haired spat. "I wanted...I wanted to die..."  
  
"Nani? But why??"  
  
"What good will I do here?" Roy winced in pain. "I'm....I'm worthless even if I am a Prince! My father doesn't care for me. All that damn man wants is a good reputation."  
  
Marth grimaced, "Do you honestly believe that your father doesn't care?"  
  
Roy laid on the ground holding in his tears.  
  
"Your father wants YOU to have the good reputation so you can be a well respected prince, and he may be hard on you. But that's for your own good; no one wants a weak feeble prince. Look at your self..." Marth looked down at him in disappointment.  
  
"How would you know?" sneered Roy.  
  
Marth looked at him and sighed, "Do you believe that you're the ONLY one that suffers?"  
  
Roy gave Marth an icy glare, "No, I never said that but it's the fact that no one cares...."  
  
"People DO care, it's just that you won't believe it," Marth said. "But the real question is do you care?"  
  
Roy closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!"  
  
Marth walked over to Roy and bent down and picked him up from the ground.  
  
Roy opened his eyes, "H-hey what are you doing? Let go!" Roy winced and wiggled to get out of Marth's grip. Unfortunately, Roy was too weak to do anything.  
  
"Stay still, you'll make your wounds worse..." commanded Marth softly as he cradled him in his arms.  
  
Roy grunted and did as he was told.  
  
Marth carried Roy all the way back to his castle, which took about half an hour.  
  
"Stay here," Marth laid Roy on the ground delicately. "I'm going to get something to patch up your wounds....."  
  
"Wai--" Roy couldn't finish speaking for Marth had already taken off.  
  
Roy sat there thinking aloud, "What if he's right?" The Pharaeian Prince settled down on the grassy area and closed his eyes.  
  
"Marth, what kind of person is he?" Roy yawned lazily in the grass. The youth laid on the ground soundly fading away in his dream world.  
  
Marth came back with a leather bag. He looked down at the youth and smiled, "Rest now, I'll mend you up in no time." He Sat next to the boy and started to remove his clothes and clean his wounds  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Ame: ehh it was short but hey I want it that way!! So bah!!  
  
Nato: -_-;;  
  
Ame: ^_^ R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I not own them  
  
Ame: LALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: o_O  
  
Ame: LALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nato: o_O  
  
Ame: LALALA---  
  
Nato: URUSAI  
  
Ame: fine....  
  
Rinoa: ON WITH RECLAIMING PHARAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ame: Rinoa? How'd they let you in?  
  
Rinoa: ^_^ my secret!  
  
Ame: My kami, how MANY secrets DO you have?  
  
Rinoa: A lot!  
  
Ame: damn.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
Roy woke up in a nice silk bed fit for a king. He sat up wearily with his palm to his forehead. "Damn, my head hurts like hell." Roy looked around the spacious room to see nothing, no one. "Where am I?" he got up from the bed walking around. "This isn't my room, wait, I might still be in Altea," he mused aloud. Roy felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded but he kept walking around hoping for an answer to jump at him. Roy started to head toward the door when he heard another door from the other side of the room open. "What?" Roy turned around swiftly. Who came out of the door was Marth.  
  
"Oh, you're awake I see," he smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"........" The stubborn 11 year-old said nothing; he just glared at the other prince.  
  
"I see you are not going to speak to me now are you?" Marth sighed heavily. He walked toward Roy who moved backward as he approached. "What's wrong? Does it look like I'm going to bite you??" Marth lifted a brow.  
  
Roy refused to speak to him; he kept staring, just staring. He didn't know what good it might do but he didn't have a clue what else to do.  
  
Marth rolled his eyes, "Well at the very least you could tell me your name." Marth sighed heavily waiting for Roy's response.  
  
Roy looked coldly at Marth, "Roy." He said very short and bluntly. He watched Marth as if he were plotting against him. The auburn head gave him an icy glare that most 11 year-olds don't have.  
  
The glare that Roy gave Marth sent a chill down his back. "You look at me as if I was your enemy but I'm not, you know who your true rival is." Marth returned Roy with a stern adult like look. The indigo haired prince was not going to let some 11 year-old boy intimidate him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Roy snorted.  
  
"When you're older you'll understand," Marth closed his; turning away he walked out of the room.  
  
"You talk to me as if I were and infant! I'm not a kid anymore!! I may look like one but I'm not!!" the youth retorted as Marth left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marth? Marth? Come on talk to me!!" Roy pulled on the dazed in the past ex prince.  
  
"Ehh? What?" Marth looked at Roy whose face was relived that he was okay. "Oh gomen Roy, I was day dreaming." Marth scratched his head lazily.  
  
"You scared me," he snorted as now he was wearing his armor and cape. "Come on get dressed!" Roy threw a pillow at Marth. Roy laughed happily on the bed.  
  
"All right! Jeez you live to annoy me don't you?" Marth said jokingly.  
  
"Well that's the whole point!" Roy said sarcastically.  
  
Marth began to put on his blue armor when Maria came in.  
  
"Like you guys, your like food is ready!" she smiled as she crossed her arm with a spoon in her right arm.  
  
"YAY!" Roy got up and ran toward the kitchen nearly running Maria over.  
  
"Whoa jeez some one is like hungry," Maria laughed as she watched Roy zoom into the kitchen.  
  
Marth smiled and looked at Maria, "Thank you for the food, I'm very thankful that you are here." He stood up with his armor fully on and in his hand his cape.  
  
"It's like my pleasure," she blushed.  
  
"Shall we go?" Marth was acting al gentlemanly letting Maria go through the door first.  
  
"Like thank you," she smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The 11 year-old sat on the bed very irritated and heated. 'That Altean prince who the hell does he think he is???' Roy thought. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. "There is something about him that bothers me, but what?" Roy laid there for about ten minutes before he got up again. He ran his hand through is tangled auburn colored hair, "Grr, where is father. What could take him so long?!" Roy stubbornly got up and walked toward the door. He walked out of the room roaming the vast corridor of the Altean castle. "This castle is almost as big as mine," Roy exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" a guard yelled at Roy pointing his finger at him.  
  
"I'm Roy of Pharae, and it's not polite to point," Roy said although he himself need to learn a lot about being 'polite'.  
  
"Oh so you're the little problem child aren't ya?" the guard chuckled putting his hands at his waist which were a bit plump.  
  
"Well yeah my reputation does say that doesn't it fatso?" Roy retorted distastefully. Roy stuck his tongue at the guard while stretching his mouth with his index fingers.  
  
"Why you little brat!" the guard yelled grabbing a Yari (a stick with a sharp metal point thingy, not to be mistaken with a naginata) "I'll show you what kids like you deserve."  
  
"Oh sure do what you want fatso," Roy sighed ignoring the threat. "Oh and did I mention that you remind me of a lake I've seen, o couldn't see the other end of it." Roy laughed out loud mocking the guard.  
  
"You're gonna get it!!" the guard advanced toward Roy until he hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Stop! Brax what do you think you're doing?" Marth came from the end of the corridor.  
  
The guard stood dead still, "M-my lord I'm sorry, you see..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, you are not to harm our guest even if they are rude," Marth looked at Roy crossly. Roy ignored him completely. "I won't tell father but if anything like this happens again you will be punished, am I clear?"  
  
"Yes!! I will never do anything like that again!" promised the guard pitifully.  
  
"Very well you are forgiven," Marth turned around to face the stubborn auburn head. "Now why did you leave your quarter?"  
  
"Because it was starting to suffocate me," Roy snorted bluntly.  
  
"Ah, so the mighty Roy does speak," jeered Marth.  
  
"Shut up, I didn't leave the room to be mocked."  
  
"You left the room to mock other?" Marth retorted.  
  
"No, I left to find my father, this big thug approached me first so this was not my fault," the young prince started to walk away from Marth.  
  
"Well if you walk that way you won't find your father," Marth stated firmly. "He is this way," Marth leaded the way as Roy reluctantly followed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Ame: heh this is a good chapter I think, one of my faves ^_^  
  
Nato: -_-;;;  
  
Ame: please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Ame: BAH now READ!  
  
Nato: don't forget to review! *Smile*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
Roy was literally inhaling all of the food on his plate. What was steamed fish was now...nothing, same with the rice balls and Miso soup. Marth looked at Roy attentively watching as he shoved mass amount of food in his mouth.  
  
"Like Marth are you okay?" Maria tapped Marth on his shoulder looking at him concerned.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai. I'm just kind of tired I suppose. Nothing to worry about" Marth smiled. "I was just watching how Mr. Piggy could inhale his food with out chewing." Marth laughed at Roy.  
  
"What?" Roy actually took a minute to look up from his plate. "Who are you calling PIGGY??!" Roy growled at Marth and glared at him.  
  
Marth laughed, "Oh don't be offended my friend." Marth patted him on the back rather hard.  
  
"........."  
  
"Like you guys are like so funny," Maria smiled happily. "I've never, and never going to meet anybody quite like you two."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" the blue prince laughed lightly, while Roy just snorted crabbily. Marth looked at Roy who was still stuffing his face with food.  
  
"Whuff?" Roy managed to say out of his jammed up mouth.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
After they ate they soon left Maria's house and headed back towards Marth's. They were walking back slowly to Marth's house. Roy was feeling much better; he was also feeling much happier. On the other hand Marth was not as cheerful as his friend. He was worried about Pharae and how long it will last. Marth didn't want to bring up the subject because he really enjoyed seeing Roy happy, he really did. The youth is very sensitive although it doesn't seem that way.  
  
"Hey Marth," Roy looked at his memorized friend.  
  
"What?" Marth smiled wearily back at Roy.  
  
"Is that 'guy' still coming with us??" Roy asked dryly.  
  
Marth sighed, "Well I'm not sure." He looked at Roy who was now getting all riled up. "But I'm sure we can convince him to stay with his sister." Roy didn't answer, how typical. Marth didn't expect and answer anyway. He was just happy that Roy wasn't running off again.  
  
They finally reached the small house. Marth was the first one to walk in. "Hello?" Marth looked around. "Trevor?" Roy walked in close to Marth.  
  
"Yo dork, come out from that rock you're under!!" Roy spat out loud. "Are you there!!??"  
  
"Yes, yes I hear you!" Trevor walked over to Marth and Roy scratching his head lazily. "I'm glade both of you are safe."  
  
"Sure you are..." Roy growled.  
  
"I'm sorry that we left you here by your self," Marth said. "Roy was unconscious and we had to bring him to Maria's, you do know that she lives here, don't you?"  
  
"Umm, I think, awe heck I can't remember," Trevor sighed heavily.  
  
Roy walked over to a bag next to the bed and grabbed it, "Okay well here's my stuff, Marth start packing, and pack light!" Roy was starting to sound like the Prince he is.  
  
"Yes sir!" Marth replied. He walked over to his closed and took a bag filling it with stuff.  
  
Trevor was lost; he was looking at Roy who was sitting on a chair rocking it back and forth. Marth on the other hand was packing. "Umm, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Packing," Roy sneered.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot," Trevor said enthusiastically. "You guy's are going to Pharae, ne?"  
  
"Yes," Marth said with his head still in the closet.  
  
Trevor smiled.  
  
"You're not coming, you're staying with your sister," Roy said glaring at Trevor waiting for his feedback.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Roy was a bit surprised he didn't try to ask if he could go or anything. Marth didn't really care, he was more focused on what he had to bring.  
  
~~~  
  
They showed Trevor where his sister was and sent him away so they could finish packing and such. Roy was happy to get rid of him. He was getting sick of him although he didn't spend much time with him; to him a second was way too long. Marth continued to pack all of his most important belongings into the bag.  
  
"Marth you done yet?" Roy looked over at Marth.  
  
"Not yet," Marth muttered.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" he snorted.  
  
"What are you bringing?" Roy asked curiously.  
  
"Everything that will be vital to this trip," Marth finally got out from the closet walking over to Roy.  
  
"Okay...." Roy didn't seem to care.  
  
"Well come one now," Marth poked Roy on the head.  
  
"Hai, hai!"  
  
And so they started their journey to Pharae. To save Roy's kingdom from the evil Ganondorf, Bowser and Mewtwo....  
  
~~~  
  
Roy was pushing branches away from his face for the forest was dense. Marth was walking ahead of him a bit faster than what Roy was pacing.  
  
"Marth slow down!!" whined the auburn headed Prince.  
  
It had been 3 day since they left Altea. It's been hard for Roy to keep up with Marth; Marth had been acting a bit...strange, like something was on his mind.  
  
"Marth!!"  
  
"Ehh?" Marth finally reacted to Roy's plea and lowered his pace.  
  
They were going a different was than what Roy had gone. The only reason they did that was because Marth said it would be quicker if they went that was, but more difficult.  
  
Roy was feeling a bit sick, not physically but mentally. He was nervous, nervous in when he does get to Pharae it won't be there.  
  
"Roy, come quick!" Marth stopped gazing away.  
  
"What?" Roy huffed as he caught up to Marth.  
  
There he saw a kingdom, but a kingdom much different from Altea or Pharae. It had in the middle a ranch and most of it was a big field. From the high cliff they stood on it looked beautiful. On the far left the caught a big lake that sparkled with blue crystals.  
  
"WOW!!" Roy smiled. "That looks so cool!" Roy started to slide down the hill excited. It had been along time since they had been to a town or kingdom; even it was only 3 days.  
  
"Roy, do be careful!!" Marth yelled at the energetic teen, which was apparently not listening. He hit a person right when he got to the bottom of the hill. Marth quickly got down to the bottom of the hill to see if his younger (Clumsy) friend was okay. "Roy! Roy are you okay?"  
  
"Owww..." he whined.  
  
"Watch here you're sliding baka!!" A tall blonde dressed in a green tunic yelled.  
  
"Well sorry! I didn't know you were down there, elf boy!!" Roy snorted. "Anyway you are wearing green and the grass is kinda green if you didn't know."  
  
"Now, now Roy calm down," Marth urged.  
  
"Oh shut up kid!!" the elf retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Marth apologized. "I'm Marth, and this is my friend Roy."  
  
"Hmph, I'm Link," he said dryly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Link," Marth managed to smile for Roy was pulling his cape angrily. "Umm, could you tell us where are we?"  
  
"Ehh?" Link looked at the blue haired ex prince. "Uhh, this is Hyrule."  
  
"H-Hyrule?" Roy mused aloud. "What kind of stupid name is that?"  
  
"Hey watch what you say kid!!" Link yelled.  
  
"Make me!" Roy stuck his tongue out at Link.  
  
"Why you little!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Marth yelled.  
  
".........."  
  
"That's better," Marth sighed in relief. "Now, this is strange...I have never heard of Hyrule, and this wasn't exactly where I wanted to be..."  
  
"You mean to say we're lost?" Roy gasped.  
  
Marth nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: YAY! Done!!!!  
  
Nato: woo....  
  
Link: ^_^  
  
Roy:.......  
  
Marth: -_-;;;;  
  
Ame: ummm Review.please? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SSBM!  
  
Nato: *looks all angry* grrrrr  
  
Ame: what's wrong Nato?  
  
Nato: my brother is coming...  
  
Ame: you-you, have a brother? O_O;;  
  
Nato: yea...-_-;;;  
  
Ame: *shudders* uh oh......well this is more like ½ chapter but deal with it!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
Link and Roy didn't seem to get along which was in Marth's disadvantage. Here Marth was trying to get out of this Hyrule place and Roy here is arguing with one of the only person that could help them.  
  
"Shut up sock head!!!" Roy imitated Link's green cap mockingly. "Sock head, sock head!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!??" Link roared, enraged.  
  
"Hmm, your ears are big enough, so why can't you hear or is the sock squeezing your head too tight?" Roy was now laughing on the floor enjoying every moment.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" Link jumped Roy and started to stretch his mouth out wide. Roy too was fighting back; he was pulling Link's ears.  
  
Marth was deeply sighing. He couldn't believe how childish Roy was. The blue haired ex prince walked over to Roy and Link, "WILL YOU BOTH STOP!!?!??"  
  
"EEEP!!" Roy jumped from the ground and stood up straight. "Gomen nasai Marth!"  
  
Marth snickered, "Thank you." Marth looked down at Link who was still on the floor, "Now could you bring us to a place where some one could tell us when Pharae is located?"  
  
Link sat up straight and paused in a pondering position, "Hmmm....." Link was thinking hard. Well Marth was 'assuming' that. "Well Malon and her Father have been many places...I think they'd know," Link smiled.  
  
Marth nodded, "So where is this Malon?" Marth looked at Roy who was playing around with a piece of grass. -_-;;;  
  
"It's in the middle of Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch," Link grinned as he took out his ocarina.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marth pointed at the elf's musical instrument.  
  
"Gonna get my Horse, Epona," Link no started to play a peaceful tune with the ocarina.  
  
"You're going to do what to get what?" Roy looked at Link like he was talking gibberish.  
  
"Ugh, you're hopeless," Link sighed. "Anyway, here's Epona!" Link pointed to the galloping stallion.  
  
(Ame is getting lazy again oh no!)  
  
Blah, blah, they reached Lon Lon Ranch...eventually.  
  
(Yeah I know, I suck, s-u-c-k, suck, now continue reading!!)  
  
Link walked through the Lon lon gates smiling widely. Marth was starting to think there was more to this visit that what appeared.  
  
Roy was paranoid......lets just say he didn't have the best ride to Lon Lon. Link boldly knocked on the door. Waiting, Roy was pacing back and forth.  
  
Meanwhile Marth was standing there annoyed. The door swung open loudly causing Roy to jump.  
  
"Hey Malon," Link said somewhat seductively. The young girl had red hair, brighter than Roy's dark dirty looking red.  
  
"Oh, hey Link," Malon blushed. She looked at Marth and Roy who apparently was hiding behind Marth's cape. "Who are these two fine men?" Malon giggled.  
  
"Ehh, a lost traveler and his lackey," Link snickered.  
  
"Lackey!!??" Roy was red and enraged. Roy jumped from behind Marth and held his sword at Link who showed no expression. "I'm not a Lackey!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever..." Link yawned lazily.  
  
Marth sighed heavily. (Marth sighs a lot, doesn't her?) Marth walked over to Malon and said "My friend here, Roy, gets offended quite easily, don't mind him." He gave Malon a smile; "Link here brought us so we could ask you if you know where Pharae is, we got lost traveling."  
  
Malon thought for a while, "Hmmm, I haven't heard of Pharae before, and much less been there."  
  
Marth frowned. He turned around to tell Roy this but Roy was busy....busy being an idiot. He was fighting with Link, again. This gave Marth a migraine, a bad one at that. Marth walked over to the fight cloud and out of nowhere he took out a paper fan and....THUACK!!! Link and Roy were laying on the floor before you knew it.  
  
"Oww!!" Roy rubbed the big red mark on his right cheek.  
  
"You could've asked us to stop...." Link whined picking up his hat from the grassy ground.  
  
Marth snorted sarcastically, "Oh, I'm suuure you would've listened to me if I asked, but hitting you both is way more enjoyable."  
  
Malon giggled as she saw all three of them fight.  
  
  
  
(Blah, blah, chapter will end there, I know VERY short but bah it's my fic.)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: So Nato, where's your bro?  
  
Nato: dead I hope.....  
  
Ame: -_-;;  
  
//some one walks in//  
  
Person: Hi Nato!  
  
Nato: crap he's here!!  
  
//Nato hides behind Ame//  
  
Person: the name is Tetsu  
  
Nato: go die!!  
  
Tetsu: I'm hurt... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is getting Lame....L-A-M-E you SHOULD know I don't own this....sheesh....  
  
Tetsu: Hmmmm....is there yaoi here?  
  
Nato: //pukes//  
  
Ame: Yaoi isn't bad....and actually I was thinking of putting yaoi...*cough* emm' end of chapter  
  
Nato: grrrrrrrr....  
  
Ame: -_-;;  
  
Tetsu:............  
  
Ame: you're just as bad as him aren't you?  
  
Tetsu: yup...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
They decided to stay at Lon Lon ranch for the rest of the day. Malon provided them with a bed to sleep in.....although it was in the stable. Roy was rather reluctant to go and sleep in the stable. The two travelers spent the day with Malon and Link taking care of the cattle and livestock.  
  
By the end of the day Roy, Marth and Link were exhausted. Malon gave them a good work.  
  
The three were lying on their haystack beds. Roy, who was in the corner, sat up and stared at the hay on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link looked over to him. "Are you sick err' something?" Roy shook his head. "Then why are you all glum like?" Link said a bit loudly.  
  
"It's nothing....." Roy lied hoping the elf would leave him alone.  
  
Now Marth was concerned, "Roy, tell us what's wrong." Roy continued to shake his head. Link was getting irritated.  
  
Link crawled over to Roy and started to shake him violently, "Come on tell us!!!"  
  
Roy swung a fist at Link, which missed the elf by a thread. "Leave me alone!!"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you tell us what's wrong with you!!" Link retorted. Marth sat on his haystack silently watching the two once again fight. He didn't really know what to do. Link was aggravated, "Answer me!!" what was a small problem became greater. Marth didn't really know why Link was so eager to know what was wrong with Roy. Maybe it was because of the attempt to hit him or was it deep concern? Either way Link was going to find out, though Roy was not opening up to the blonde.  
  
Knowing it was his job to break them up, Marth walked over to the both of them. "Would you both stop your insubordinate actions?!" Marth was annoyed. He was sick and tired of their fighting and him always being the grown up and splitting them up. "I'm sick of both of you!"  
  
Link a bit shocked looked at Marth. Roy on the other hand didn't look at him; he continued to stare at the ground.  
  
Marth sat on the ground in between the two, "Now let's just drop the subject and go to sleep, understand?" Marth said the last word a bit harder than the others. Link and Roy both nodded. "That's better," Marth forced a smile that was horribly fake.  
  
Marth and Link went back to their haystacks (-_-) and put out the candle.  
  
While Marth and Link feel asleep Roy was wide awake. He was feeling home sick. He was having a great time with Marth but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to waste time; he needed to get back home. Roy got up quiet like a mouse. Once he was out of the stable he was less tense. He went to the center of the ranch. He sat on one of the jumps.  
  
Roy felt different ever since he met Marth, even though it was a long time ago. Marth had changed him. But there was still a part of him that wanted to continue being his old self, he hadn't gotten rid of his child self...not yet.  
  
Roy hear ruffles in the grass, he turned to see Link. Stubbornly he turned away. He heard Link trip while he was walking toward him. The auburn haired prince looked down at the elf quickly got up from the ground.  
  
"Stupid boots," Roy heard Link mutter dusting himself off.  
  
"They are kind of like you," Roy couldn't help it he had to insult him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You shut up!" Link protested. "Anyway I'm here cause I wanna know what's wrong with ya," Link looked down at the ground. "For some reason I can't sleep, and you're bugging me so I hafta know if I'm ever going to sleep again."  
  
Roy looked at the blonde a bit startled. "Why do you have to know?" Roy lifted a brow.  
  
"Because I do!" Link snorted. "Now spill it!!" Link held his fist in the air.  
  
Roy hopped down from the jump and turned away, "I'm not telling you."  
  
"What?!" Link growled. "Why not????"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Roy was starting to sound irritated as he turned to face Link. "Why are you so determined to find out what's wrong with me anyway?"  
  
"I-I told you already," Link stuttered.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Link and Roy didn't speak. It was a very unpleasant moment. Roy was looking at the ground avoiding his eye contact with Link.  
  
Suddenly Roy felt a hand grab his arm. Link was holding his arm and his face was way to close to his. Roy felt an over whelming heat of blush rush across his face and he could feel Link's breathe. Link's free hand traveled up to Roy's face stroking it softly.  
  
"W-what are y-you doing?" Roy gasped as he tried to squirm away.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: ^_^ I'm happy!  
  
  
  
Nato: //growls//  
  
Tetsu: -_-;;  
  
Ame: oh shut up you two..... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own them....  
  
Warning-This chapter contains mild yaoi ^_^ thank you and have a nice day  
  
Ame: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!!!  
  
Nato: ooook....  
  
Tetsu: is she always like this?  
  
Nato: yup  
  
Tetsu: -_-;;  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
  
  
Link's blue eyes were memorized on Roy's flushed face. The younger teen was shaking in his grip. Link's face moved closer toward Roy's. Then they were embraced in a deep kiss. Roy was reluctant, but Link managed to slip his tongue in and explore the depths of his mouth. The prince tried to escape Link's strong grip but it was no use. Soon the temptation to return the blonde's kiss was too much and now Roy was kissing him back.  
  
Once both of them pried each other away they exchanged glances.  
  
"W-what just h-happened?" Roy panted nervously.  
  
"I kisses you, duh," Link purred as he placed his hand softly on Roy's rosy face.  
  
"But why?" Roy looked down at the ground.  
  
"Uhhh, I don't really know," Link paused; "It j-just happened, I guess." Roy looked up at him noticing he was starting to blush.  
  
Roy smiled and leaned his head on to Link's broad chest and whispered, "I'm still not telling you anything."  
  
"What?" Link looked down at Roy. "And why not?"  
  
"Because," Roy snorted, taking his head off Link's chest.  
  
"Well than, let me change you mind," Link snickered seductively.  
  
"What do you----" Link cut his off with another kiss.  
  
With his weight, Link, pushed Roy against the horse jump. The blonde's kiss started to wander down Roy's neck to his collarbone. Roy started to fidget and moan quietly beneath Link as he started to suck gently on his neck.  
  
~~~  
  
Marth woke up scratching his head as he sat up on his haystack. He looked around where Roy and Link were "supposed" to be. He realized that they were not there. Groggily he got up and headed for the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Link looked at Roy again looking at his body; he realized that with out his armor he was very slim. He liked that; to him it was very 'cute'. Gazing down at him he placed his hand over the youth's lips than placing a tiny kiss on them.  
  
~~~  
  
Marth walked out of the stable lazily wondering where Roy and Link were. "Probably fighting...." He muttered lazily to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
With Link' other hand he ran his fingers through Roy's tangled auburn hair. Roy leaned forward and kissed Link running his fingers down his chest. The youth started to fiddle with the strings on the neck part of his shirt. Link was grunting and was fairly inpatient toward Roy.  
  
Marth was heading toward the inner part off the ranch when he spotted two figures in the dark. At first he figured with was Malon and Link, but when he headed closer he realized that wasn't true......it was Roy and Link. Marth stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what he saw. Never in his life would he imagine this, not ever. Though he had only known Link for just one day this was unbelievable. How could this, how could this be?  
  
As soon as Roy opened his eyes and actually took his eyes off the blonde he saw Marth in the shadows. Roy gasped and pushed away from Link at that moment. Link looked at Roy's dead expression perplexed. "What's wrong?" Link looked concern.  
  
Roy said nothing but stared frightened at the dark shadow. Finally Roy managed to squeak weakly, "Marth...."  
  
"What?" Link turned around automatically. "Marth!"  
  
Marth glared at Link coldly. He walked over toward them silently not saying a word. Once he reached them he grabbed Roy's arm pulling him away from Link. "We're leaving!" Marth muttered to Roy dryly.  
  
Roy followed the pull from his arm silently whimpering. As he followed he looked back at Link who looked stunned and yet, afraid. Marth looked very different, so different he was almost a different person. Maybe it was the dark, but Roy highly doubted it. Marth started to tug harder at Roy's arm causing him to wince.  
  
"Marth?" Roy managed to say.  
  
"What?" Marth answered in a harsh tone with distastefulness. "Speak up!"  
  
"Are y-you mad?" Roy was now almost to the point of tears.  
  
"Hmph." Marth stopped and looked at Roy, "Do you need an answer?" Roy frowned and shook his head. "That's what I thought," Marth continued to pull Roy.  
  
Inside Roy felt like something inside of him had just ripped into shred and were doused in tears. He didn't know how to confront Marth, or Link.  
  
Link stood out by the jump silent. He too didn't know what to do, he was afraid of what he had done to Roy and Marth. Feeling all the guilt inside him started to build up and churn in his stomach just killed him. It was his entire fault for not dropping the subject and continued to nag Roy. It was all his fault.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ame: @#$% people in my school are assholes I hope they all die and burn in the depths of hell!!!!------Erm well besides that I hope you enjoy the.....chapter......^_^  
  
Nato: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Tetsu: this is sick  
  
Ame: is not!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own it; don't own it at all  
  
Ame: HOW long has it been since I updated?  
  
Nato: more then I can remember.  
  
Ame: ^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reclaiming Pharae~~  
  
Link stood there melting down to the floor disgusted with him self. How could he have done this? What made him do it, was it truly feelings of just for the lust of passion? Pained, he fell to the grassy land and laid there lifelessly.  
  
Marth pushed Roy into the wall of the stable and held Roy against it by clutching his wrists' against the wall. Roy yelped as Marth held his wrists violently. The youth shut his eyes tightly hoping all this was a dream and when he wakes up he'll find himself in Pharae....that wasn't going to happen. Tears started to trickle down Roy's flushed face.  
  
"What were you doing?" Marth growled hoarsely. Roy opened his mouth but failed to say anything but a tiny squeak of agony. Marth wasn't satisfied with the answer and tried again. "What were you doing, answer me!" Marth was squeezing Roy's wrists even harder cutting off the circulation. "Speak up!!" Roy has thoughts run through his head thinking of what he could say making sure it wouldn't put him or Link in danger. Though everything that went through wasn't what he needed. Roy looked up into to Marth's eyes, what he saw was the eyes of rage. They didn't belong to Marth.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Roy said softly.  
  
Marth smiled, "You're sorry?"  
  
Roy felt ice slide down his back roughly, "Y-yes...." Marth's smile frightened Roy; he didn't understand why he was smiling. Maybe, Marth had gone temporarily insane; it was a possibility....  
  
"Roy, what happened," Marth's voice sounded a bit more calm yet there was still a hint of anger. Roy didn't know what to say to Marth, so he just looked at the ground. "Roy, I'll ask again, what happened?" Roy didn't answer; he was too afraid. Marth frowned, "You're not going to answer, are you?" Roy shook his head sheepishly. "Fine," Marth sighed very deeply trying to relieve all of his stress. He slowly let go of Roy's red wrists.  
  
Roy quickly started to massage his sore wrists. Roy was a tad surprised that Marth let him go. He was sure he was going to do something....evil, or something along those lines. "M-Marth?"  
  
Marth turned around and faced Roy, "What is it?"  
  
"Do...you hate me?" Roy sniffed.  
  
Marth looked at the auburn haired prince, guilty he felt. A sudden rage over came him, he didn't know why; maybe he had certain feelings for Roy that he had bottled up way to long. "I'm sorry, Roy. I don't hate you," Marth said softly. "It's my fault, I let things get to my head too quickly. I hope you can forgive me, what you do with others isn't my place to say."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Marth," Roy smiled, relieved. "Just erase this whole night, act like it never happened. Something like this won't happen again."  
  
Marth and Roy walked up to Link who was sitting against the horse jump. The blonde elf looked up frightened at them.  
  
"It's okay," the blue haired prince said. "I'm sorry if I over reacted, Link."  
  
Link looked wide-eyed at Roy and Marth. "Uhh, are you guys going to kill me or something?"  
  
Roy laughed, "No!"  
  
"Let's just go to sleep and pretend this moment never happened, Kay?" Marth smiled.  
  
"Right," replied Link.  
  
----*----*----  
  
[In the morning]  
  
"Ah, I feel great!" Roy stretched out his arms in the air.  
  
Marth, who was behind him, smiled, "I agree, a nights sleep can help you feel energized."  
  
Malon walked out and greeted them with her charming smile, "G'morning y'all. Hope ya' had a good nights rest!"  
  
"Yes we did," Marth thanked.  
  
Link came out of the barn yawning. His hair was all messed up and had hay in it. Marth and Roy looked at him then each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" Link looked at them strangely.  
  
"Nothing," Roy grinned.  
  
"Well, Roy and I thank both of you for accommodations but we must leave now, for our journey is urgent," Marth brushed some strands of hair out of his face.  
  
"Thanks!" Roy said.  
  
"Wait," Link said. "Maybe I could accompany you guys, most likely the place you're going to you have to pass Termina, and I've been there."  
  
"Hmm," Marth though for awhile, he turned to Roy, "What's your opinion, Roy?"  
  
"I don't know," Roy simply said.  
  
"Very well," Marth snorted, "Link."  
  
"Yes?" Link blinked.  
  
"You may come and assist us," he smiled.  
  
[And so, the journey with the three swordsmen began. Traveling to Pharae to save Roy's kingdom.]  
  
The three teens walked though a dense forest. Marth, the oldest one, was looking at his compass and looking at the sun to see what direction they were going in. Link, the elf, was teasing Roy and his height. Roy, the youngest, was complaining about everything, including Link.  
  
"Would you two for gods sake stop it?" Marth demanded.  
  
"Well then, tell Link to quit makin' fun of me!" Roy pouted like a child. (Well he is 15 after all...)  
  
"And tell Roy-boy here to quit being a baby!" Link retorted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Marth had enough of child's play.  
  
".............."  
  
"That's much better," Marth smiled.  
  
The found them selves lost yet again. They've been walking around the same trees over and over again. Marth, Link & Roy were exausted.  
  
----*----*----  
  
"My lord," Trevor spoke kneeling on one knee.  
  
"What is it?" a deep voice roared.  
  
"The two have left Hyrule, and the elf has followed them," he said.  
  
"I don't want them getting anywhere near TERMINA!" commanded the voice.  
  
"Like, leave it to like me my lord," said a feminine voice.  
  
"Very well, Maria."  
  
---*---*---*  
  
Oh no, what will happen? (Short chappy, I know, I'm BUSY, ya know?)  
  
Nato: nothing will happen because Ame will get lazy and not update.... 


End file.
